


Cruel Gods

by WatchOutImKira



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Au 8.03, Episode 3 but all the prophecy stuff actually plays into it, R Plus L Equals J, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatchOutImKira/pseuds/WatchOutImKira
Summary: Au of 8.03 but with prophecy stuff paying off





	Cruel Gods

**Author's Note:**

> This is a version of episode 3 but including a some prophecy stuff. Hope you Enjoy!

The blue flames licked at this face as it poured out of the dragons half gone head, the heat was unbearable, and yet he felt as if there was a cold ice that reached even his bones. He needed to get past him, he needed to protect bran. Yet he just screamed, if the night king could take down a creature of the size what could he ever do.

'Why would the gods resurrect me for this, is it just a cruel jap. Was it simply for the amusement of watch me fail to protect the north, my family again' He thinks. 

He is sure the dragon is about to consume him in flames, he hoped at least that it might mean he would not become a Wight. The thought made him shudder, what if he is the one to kill Sansa, Daenerys or God forbid Arya.#

Then suddenly the dragon turned its roaring head towards the god wood as if it had heard something. This is his chance, this is his only chance. Jon ran for the gods wood jumping from cover to cover, climbing over the countless dead bodies. Someone called for help, he turns his head to see a man covered in the bodies of he dead. Jon recognize him, a baker, a kind man with two boys that are the age that rickon and bran had been before he left for the wall, but he kept running.

He finally reaches the Gods Wood and he feels there icy presence. The Ironborn lay dead, good men, yet dead all the sames, there water god couldn't save them when winter came.

He Freezes. Dozens of White Walkers are staring, transfixed on there King towering over bran.

'They haven't noticed me!' He releases.

He runs with all the might and speed he can muster, Longclaw tight between his trembling hands.

He ran for what seemed to be an eternity until he finally reaches the Night king and swung his sword at his back.

As the blade hit his icy exteriority he felt Longclaw shatter into thousands of pieces.

'No, no, no it cant be, it cant be,' He stares at the shattered Valyrian steel 'It doesn't make sense'.

Slowly the Night king turns round and he sees he is holder someone by their throat.

Grey eyes meet grey eyes.

'Arya'

She looked at him, not with sad eyes but with eyes of longing, as if remembering a better time.

And suddenly as if it was an epiphany from the gods, he knew what he needed to do. 

He thinks back to all his time with her, how she was the one who gave him his first smile that wasn't filled with pity or sorrow. The way she would run to him when he was sad, or skip by his side when she was happy. How she looked at him with pure admiration when he had handed her needle and the relief he felt when she returned to winterfell and too his arms once again. He knew now, he died for her, he lived for for her and she was his first true love.

He knows he'll never forgive himself, he knows he'll never feel anything but cold after this moment.

"Brother" she whispers with a knowing smile and that was all that was needed to send him into a flurry of action.

He grabs needle from where it layed and plunged it through her heart and into the Night Kings frozen center. He feels the heat of the sword as her soul seems to pour into it. Light Bringer has been frogerd yet again.

And suddenly it is all over, the Night King as well as all the White Walkers shatter, the cries of the Wight were silenced and all that was left was the burning sword logged into the heart of Nissa Nissa.

He pulls the glowing sword out of her chest and casts it as far away as he can before falling to the ground with her in his arms. She was cold, so cold as if all her heat was stolen by the sword

"I'm sorry' he cries 'I-I'm so sorry arya'

The world has lost there winter rose because of the love of a Targaryen.

The gods truly are cruel.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I wrote this because I was kind of disappointed with how the battle of winterfell went down. Don't get me wrong I love arya and that moment was badass but I cant help but feel like there no real impact in her killing him. I think its much more powerful if she dies so jon can kill him. That way I fell like her character can truly have its full arch. She has been on this road for vengeance for so long, losing who she was in the process, but by dying here to forge lightbringer it show that she has become Arya Stark again. Protecting instead of killing, she would be even technically be protecting Cersei this way. And I think the message that is much more interesting, showing that compassion and love is stronger than vengeance. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and comments are very welcome!
> 
> I'm thinking of maybe ether writing an arya pov pr a continuation so let me know what you think!


End file.
